The invention relates to a method of manufacturing (cigarette) packets of the hinge-lid type by folding blanks made of (thin) cardboard in a packaging machine, the blanks being prepared by stamping and having punched-out lines on them as well as folding lines formed by embossing. In addition, the invention relates to a device for carrying out this method.
Hinge-lid packets are a type of packet for cigarettes which are now common throughout the world. The hinge-lid packets consist of a (lower) packet portion and a lid attached with a hinge to a rear wall of same. In addition, this type of packet includes a collar--likewise made of thin cardboard--which can be connected to the blank for the hinge-lid packet or manufactured from a separate blank.
The blanks for this type of packet have up to now been manufactured separately, especially in a paper factory. The blanks, printed (on one side) and provided with punched-out lines and embossing lines for folding, are delivered as piles of blanks and passed into the packaging machine, usually in shaft-like blanks magazines. The material supply for the packaging machine in respect of the blanks is thus expensive and susceptible to being interrupted.